<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if... by Soranfan4230</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695117">What if...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranfan4230/pseuds/Soranfan4230'>Soranfan4230</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>USWNT - Fandom, lindsey horan and Emily Sonnett - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranfan4230/pseuds/Soranfan4230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey  receives a text that no one ever wants to receive. And then the headline comes through and no one can reach Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath &amp; Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The text and no answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linds I don't know what’s happening right now but I love you..</p><p>That’s the text Lindsey found when she got back to the locker room after practice. Her whole team was in the locker room when they saw Linds stand straight up and turn around with her phone in her hand. She was smiling so they all could only guess that their former teammate had texted her. They didn’t expect what happened next. One moment Lind's phone was in her hand, the next it’s on the ground. </p><p>Tobin was the first to notice what happened and cautiously made her way over to her. She was by Lind's side when the murmuring started and the stares where being thrown Lindsey’s way. They were all looking at something on their phones. </p><p>MASS SHOOTING IN ORLANDO CAFÉ</p><p>By now everyone’s attention was on Lindsey and asking if she knew where Emily was. Emily has texted Lindsey that morning saying she was planning on getting coffee and avocado toast before training that afternoon. As soon as she remembered that detail she started Reaching for her phone. Tobin reached out for her and told her to take a breath and that’ll figure it out. Lindsey was so concentrated on calling Sonny she didn’t even realize that Ad was trying to reach ash and Becky was trying to reach Ali.  When Linds got Emily’s voicemail her heart sank. She looked up slowly at Tobin and started shaking her head. Tobin then looked at Becky and ad and saw that they were talking to ash. Lindsey broke down at this point cause no one knew where her girlfriend was or if she was even alive anymore. </p><p>A few minutes later Becky and 80 hung up and made their way over to Lindsey and Tobin. They made eye contact with Tobin in Tobin slowly turned to Lindsay and told her to sit down. Becky then kneeled down in front of Lindsey and told her that the pride had practice but Emily didn’t show up. She then tells her that Emily told Ash and Ali that she was going to the café before practice and that she would be there soon. She also told Lindsay that they haven’t heard from her since. Everything after that was a blur. It felt like time wasn’t moving and that she could barely breathe. She thinks that the executive decision was made to stay in the locker room to the herd news from the Orlando girls. They wanted to make sure everyone got the information and that Lindsey had a support system. By this point Mark had come into Loker when he saw the alert and walked Street and asked her if there was anything he could do or if she had heard from Sandy. Tobin spoke up for Lindsey and asked Mark to call the Orlando pride coach and see if he had any more details. While Mark was on the phone everyone was holding their breath because a breaking news headline just came over the TV screen in the locker room and now everyone’s eyes were drained to it. Lindsay sucked in a deep breath when she saw Sonnet's car parked right out front of the café which only solidified the fact that she was in there.</p><p>The next headline is really what solidified it for everyone and made everyone suck in a breath. The news anchor was saying that they had identified some of the hostages in the one was United States women’s national team and Orlando pride defender Emily Sonnett</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lindsey gets more information and travel to Orlando is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lindsay broke down crying after that. She didn’t know how to react or what was happening to sonnet. Mark came over and pulled Lindsey into his arms and held her but nothing could make her sobs subside. Mark then sat Lindsay down next to Tobin and knelt in front of her and asked if she wanted him to book the next possible flight to Orlando. Lindsay choked up as she started to reply and Tobin started rubbing her back and answered for her “ book the next flight for her and a ticket for me. She is not in the right headspace to be alone especially for a flight across the country when we don’t know what’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark agreed and went off to book the flight. He returned a few minutes later and told Lindsay and Tobin that their flight was going to leave in an hour and that he had a car waiting for them to bring them to the airport. He also called Mark Skinner and alerted him of the travel plans. He said someone from the organization will be there to pick them up and bring them to wherever is needed. </p><p>All Lindsay could do was sniffle back a sob and shake her head thanking Mark in the generosity of the thorns.</p><p>As they were exiting the locker room the head of the media department came up to them and asked what statement should be made on behalf of the thorns and Lindsey.</p><p>She knew the statement had to be made so she stopped and told the media person that they should say she is taking an emergency leave and that she doesn’t know when she will return. That Emily‘s safety and well-being is the most important to her. Tobin added on and said that she will be going to support Lindsey and Emily through this unbelievably hard time and uncertainty. She also said she will likely Report straight to the US national team training camp that is scheduled to start in one week. Mark also added on to the statement by saying the thorns are here in support of Lindsey and Emily with whatever they need and are hopeful to work with the NWSL league and Orlando pride on support for them once they know more about the situation in Orlando with Emily. They will also be looking to reschedule the game that was supposed to be this Saturday against Orlando in the interest of both teams. And until they have more information regarding Emily and her well-being to give the sonnett family and Lindsay privacy while they deal with this and as information develops in the next few hours to check back with the media outlets.</p><p> </p><p>And with that they were on the way to the airport. They didn’t even stop to get clothes or other things they could need for whatever reasons. Becky and A.D. both said that they would grab whatever they needed and fly it down once everyone knew what was happening and the decision on whether or not they would attend camp  was made.</p><p> </p><p>Time skip: touch down in Orlando </p><p> </p><p>As soon as They touched down in Orlando and the captain gave the OK to turn devices back on they did and Lindsay was checking to see if they had any more information on Emily in the situation in the café. Tobin also checked and she had a text from Ashlyn saying she was there to pick them up and bring them to See Em. While on the five hour flight the situation has been handled and luckily no one was severely injured. Only bruises and the mental scars that would come along with an event like this. They still brought all the hostages to the hospital to be checked and given the OK to go home. Ash was going to bring Lindsey straight to the hospital to see Emily. Ali was already with her while Ash left to come get them and bring them to her. They were the first ones off the flight and were swiftly escorted down towards Ash arrivals. As soon as I saw Ash Lindsay ran over to her and hugged her. When they pulled back Ash told Lindsay that Emily was OK but in the hospital to get checked out. She also told her that Allie was with her and that Emily had a panic attack and her anxiety was through the roof. All Lindsay could respond with was I need to see her. So they quickly left the airport and got into Ashley‘s car and made their way to the hospital. It was only a 10 minute drive to the local hospital where Emily was and as soon as they pulled in there they quickly made their way in. First they saw Ali and Lindsay ran straight to her. Allie was standing just outside of Emily‘s room.Lindsay hunt alley and thanked her for being with Emily when she couldn’t. Ali also told her that she had calmed down since her last panic attack and said it would be best for Emily to see her. Lindsay thanked her and then asked if she could see her. All Ali did was tip her head back towards Emily‘s room and say go see your girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone interested in helping me write this story or another story? I could really use some help so in the comments let me know or dm @uswntsonnett   </p><p>It would be really appreciated</p><p>Let me know what you think of this chapter down below</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>